human charizard x human lucario x male reader
by candyland50
Summary: charizard and lucario both love the same trainer, how will they handel this, and how will they get him to love them back
1. Chapter 1

Human charizard x male reader x human lucario

BEEP..BEEP…BEEP…*snore*…..BBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP. "IM UP IM UP" hits the alarm clock. "I so need to get rid of this alarm clock….." "RIN GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE 15 MINUTES AGO." "crap" I jump out of bed and run out of my room.."OH DAMN FORGOT ABOUT THE STAIRS" thud..thud..thud..thud..thud…splat…."ouch…" "(m/n) there better not be a dent in those stairs" "it might not have a dent but I have a stair dent.." "…." Gets up and goes to the table. "I think ill just get blastoios to wake you up" "…PLZ NO ANYTHING BUT THAT MOM." " that reminds me shouldn't you get over to the professor after breakfast" "….." "…" "I FORGOT HOW I COULD FORGET AHHHHH"whack" owww that huurrttt mom" "your yelling hurts my ears as well. Now hurry up and eat." I finish eating and head to the door. "Hold on mister where do you think you're going without a shower" …. I run back up the stairs and into the bathroom to take a show. I then run back to my room and put on my cloths.

(this is your outfit but you can change your eyes and hair or whatever.) art/New-weird-very-Weird-467530381

I then run out of my room and just jump the stairs..but thanks to my luck I mess up the landing and fall face first into the ground. "why does gravity hate me so much?" "(M/N) YOUR GOING TO BE LATE SO GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF HERE." I get up and run to the door "bye mom" "come back here before you go on your journey k" "k mom. "I run out the door to professor oaks lab place. I walk in, and look around to try and find the professor. I don't see him anywhere, but I do see a chair near a table. So I go and sit in it and wait for the professor to come. About 5 minutes in the back door opens and the professor walks in. I stand up and walk over to him. "hi (m/n), im sorry about making you wait." "no no its alright professor, I didn't wait to long anyway." "well im sure youd like to get your Pokémon and start your journey right?." "yes sir." Professor oak went over to a table, pushed a button and three poke balls appeared" he stepped behind them and pointed to the one on the right, this one is squirtel, this one is charmander and this one is _. Squirtel is water, charmander is fire, _ is grass. You may choose one." " I think ill go with charmander professor." The smiles and hands me the poke ball with charmander. "Thank you professor" "your welcome (m/n), now take care of him, and have a good journey. Also here take a pokedex and fill as many as you can. Good luck (m/n)." "thanks professor." I run out the door and run back to the house. I open the door and sit at the table. "back already (m/.n)." "yeh it didn't take as long as I thought it would." "so which starter did you get?" "I got charmander." "have you let him out yet?" "…..nnnnoooooooo" WHACK "oowwww" "well let him out and meet him" I take out the pokeball and throw it up in the air. When it comes back down charmander comes out in a red glow. "charmander" "aww he's cute" I pick him up and put him on my lap. "that he is, no why don't you go play with him till lunch is ready and then play with him more." "….you just want me out of the house don't you…" "…well I won't deny it if that's what you want." I carry charmander out to the backyard and throw a frisbee. Charmander goes and gets it and brings it back. "hey charmander, would you like a name?" "char, charmander" sure why not (m/n) "alright how about…chad?" "char char" I like it. "alright ill take that as a yes…do you wanna go look around for a bit?" charmander nods his head and we head off to look around. "see so that's the lake, and over there is the forest and route 1…." Beep beep beep "well looks like its time to get back for supper." " do you wanna be carried back, or walk with me?" "char charmander." can you carry me charmander sticks his arms out and makes the puppy eyes at me. "heh ok ok" I pick him up and carry him back to the house. "im ba.." SLAM "ouch mmmoommm will you stop that" "ill stop when you stop coming home late" "CHAR CHARMANDER" hey no hitting (m/n with a frying pan )"its fine buddy this happens aaalll the time." "now get to the table and eat then get to bed. Your going on your journey tomorrow" "alright, lets go charmander." 'don't wanna make her mad buddy' "char char charmanderrrr" alright, im hungry anyway, and I cant wait till tomorrowwww I nod and walk to the table, I give charmander his food. After im done I take my plate and charmander bowl over to the sink. Charmander hops up on the counter and helps wash the dishes. *its so cuuutteee* after we both finish we head up stairs and go into the room. "hey buddy you can watch tv while I go take a shower…uhh just make sure your tail doesn't ….umm…catch anything on fire k." "charmander… char charmander" yay tv….And I wouldn't catch anything of yours on fire. I go out and walk to the bathroom to take a shower.

20 mins later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walk out of the shower in my pajamas, and head to my room. I walk in and find charmander nodding off. *so cute* "alright buddy that's enough tv for the night" I turn off the tv and pick him up and put him in the bed. I get in with him and snuggle up with him and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Charmanders pov~~~~

I wake up squished against (m/n)….not the weirdest way to wake up…I try and wiggle out of his hold, but he only tightened his grip. I sigh and try again, this time I manage to get out of his hold. I jump off the bed and walk around his room. (m/n) has a lot of video games…..i think that's what they call them. I then walk to a shelf that has a lot of..books?...on it, I poke it and one of them falls off nearly missing my tail. I jump when it hit the floor and runback to (m/n) bed. (m/n) moves a bit after I jump on but he doesn't wake up. Suddenly the box on the shelf with the red lights starts making this weird noise. BEEP BEEP BEEP BBEEEPPPP. I jump and use scratch on it.

(m/n) pov~~~~~~~~

I hear my alarm clock but after the third beep it just…stops….I open my eyes and look at it. I see charmander standing next to a diced up alarm clock…"uumm charmander…you wouldn't know what happened to the. Alarm clock would you..." charmander just stares at me with puppy eyes….sigh "alright well I was goanna kill it anyway so…guess its ok….." I get up and pick him up. "What do you say we go take a bath hmm" "char charmander" iv never had a bath.. .."I'll take that as a you wanna take a bath. So let's go." I carry him out of my room and into the bath room. I grabs us 2 towels and start the water. I take off my cloths and put a towel around me, and hop in the tub. "come on buddy, just hop on in." charmander sticks his hand in the water. I guess he finds it acceptable because he literally jumps in. "…I didn't think you'd take me seriously buddy.." *now how am I supposed to explain why the cabinets and ceiling and everything else is wet….oh well*. I take some soap and put some in my hand. "ok im going to wash you k" "char" k. I rub my hands together and rub the soap over him. I then take the cup near the edge and fill it up with water. I then pour it over charmander. After all the water pours out charmander shacks like a dog to get the water off. "hey hey im behind you." "char" sorry I take some more soup and rub it in my hair, then take the cup and rinse my hair. I then hop out and dry off. "come er buddy." Charmander hops out and walks over to me. I take a towel and dry him off to, though he didn't need it because the water had already started evaporating off of him. *lucky*. I then hang the towels up and put on my cloths. "alright lets get to breakfast. Before mom throws something at me." We both run down the hall and turn the corner to find…the stairs. I trip over chads tail and he trips over the rug and so be both tumble down the stairs. Bam, thud, rawr, ouch, SPLAT. "…DO I NEED TO JUST PUT A SLID THERE INSTEAD OF STAIRS." "that's might work better…" "char" yeah. We walk into the kitchen and sit at the table. "alright I made your favorite breakfast, eat it, then go pack." "k mom." We start eating and then we take our plates to the sink. "ill wash em just go get packed" "thxs mom." We run back up the stairs and into my room."ok lets see where did I put my school bag…." I go into the closet and take out my old school bag. "alright lets pack." I pick up charmander and put him on my cloths chest. "ok you hand me the cloths and ill pack em k" char" k. I put my hand out and charmander puts them in my hand, I pack the bag with all of my cloths. *wow. All of these fit in here…* "ok, now we need to pack entertainment and other things." I look around the room and grab my ds, I then look through all of my games and pick out 5 different games (f/g 1) (f/g 2) (f/g 3) (f/g 4) and (f/g 5). I put them in my bag and zip up the top. "ok..well we still have to more pockets…what do you wanna bring?" charmander looks around and goes to the book case. He starts taping a book. I walk over and take it out. Its (f/b), I smile and put it in the bag. "ok one more thing." I go to my computer and get my battery charged mp3, and 4 sets of headphones. I then go to my cabinet and get 15 packs of batteries and put them in the pack. "alright that should be enough lets go down stairs" we walk out of the room and down the stairs and into the kitchen. "hey mom im packed. Is there anything else?" "yeh, I have a few things for you." She leaves the room and comes back with shoes, keys, and a computer chip thing." Here these r running shoes, their better then your others, and this is for your pokedex, it's a map, and these are the keys to the bike lock outside." "thxs mom" "yeah yeah now get out of here im going to clean the house today." "….you realize ill be gone for a while right…" "yeah, that's why you better get going." "…" "…" "…" "….WELL GET OUT OF HERE" mom picks me up by my collar and picks up charmander and throws us out the door. "ouch." "chhaarr" wwhhyy sigh "well lets get going buddy." I put charmander in the basket at the front of the bike and hop on and enter route 1.


End file.
